Modular building systems have been in use since at least 1931 as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,793,188.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,062,160 describes panels of sheet steel used for the frame work of a building. Adjacent panels of the wall are connected ridgally together by the use of interengaging flanges arranged in box formation along the meeting edges of the panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,127,111 describes a structure comprising insulating panels grooved at a portion adapted to contact contiguous panels to define channels between them. There are key strips deposed in the channels and locking devices securing contiguous panels together. The joints are sealed together by compression of the insulating material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,461 describes structural extrusions interlocked together to form structural members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,865 describes a modular building construction fabricated from individual panels. The individual panels consist of frames of extruded metals such as aluminum which by means of snap in moldings support the panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,291 describes interior wall systems. Each wall frame section includes at least one pair of spaced vertically extended studs and generally horizontal top and bottom stringers for securing the studs in a horizontally spaced position. Each wall frame section includes elongated slots for electrical wires, telephone wires and other utility connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,553 describes a sandwich type panel that is snap locked together and has a space between each panel. Panels can be assembled together on all sides by a double tongue and groove connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,986 describes panels employed to divide large rooms into a number of work stations. Each panel support frame has a first and second space upright and first and second gussets including plate support devices secured to the first and second upright. Each of the gussets defines an upwardly opening slot and each slot includes a portion doubled downwardly inwardly with respect to the gusset. A wall panel is mounted within the support frame and a mounting stud extends from the wall panel and is secured within one of the gussets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,963 describes a structural snaplock panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,602 describes a building including a plurality of structural members connected together forming interconnected walls and floors, each structural member having elongated front panels with lateral ends and side panels extending generally perpendicular from the front panel. Each of the side panels has a generally Z-shaped portion and a first flange at an end of the panel extending toward the other side panel. The adjacent cooperating structural members are nestable with each other at the Z-shaped portions thereof with the flanges of nested side panels cooperating to form a support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,164 describes an improved construction for walls which are constructed of boards and which can be rapidly erected and dismantled and which allow for variable angle adjustments while retaining axis dimension from rotational axis to rotational axis. The coupling element for adjacent wall boards is a hinge, the two sections of which are movable about an axis defining the swiveling axis of the boards and are detachable by a fastening means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,641 describes a system for mounting a panel. There are a pair of studs, each stud having a flange surface which is substantially coplanar with the flange surface of the other stud. A pair of upright members is interposed between the studs and each upright member includes a lip extending generally parallel to a stud flange surface. At least one spring clip is attached to each lip and includes an opening receiving a panel edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,888 describes a building structure having at least two hollow building elements connected side by side. At opposite sides are coupling members with a coupling member at a first side having a duct. The structure further has a reinforcing beam in the duct member.
Although many of the above described systems have a practical use, there is still a need for a prefabricated building that can be erected with panels that contain insulation and the building is structurally able to withstand 110 mile per hour winds.